See No Evil
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Just a short Paily One-shot Emily is a single mom who is taking care of her daughter, her Ex is a bad man who is dangerous, can Emily keep her daugher safe from him?


**A/N: Ok, my writing has sucked these last week's so I wrote this one shot to try to break my writers block, and just to be clear, this is a ONE-shot so I won't write a second chapter this is all you'll get so don't write any reviews asking for more chapters, because there won't be any.**

* * *

Kimberly Fields had just gotten to bed, as she rested she felt something nudging her.

"Kimmy." A soft voice said as Kimberly opened her eyes with a smile.

"Mojo, you came back." She said excited as she sat up looking at nothing.

"Of course, I did say I was going to." The voice from her invisible friend said as Kimberly's doll flew up in the air and soared above her head like it was flying on its own.

"Look what I brought you." The voice said as a bracelet appeared from thin air.

"It's gorgeous." Kimberly said as she felt a genital grip on her arm as Mojo put the bracelet on her wrist.

Kimberly looked at the beautiful gift Mojo had given her. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you." She said as Mojo chuckled with joy.

"I knew I said I'd get you a pearl neckless but I just haven't found the right one yet." Mojo said as his voice faded and the doll was levitating closer towards a window.

Kimberly followed the doll as she opened the window for her friend. "I promise I'll bring you one the next time I'm coming over to see you." Mojo said and Kimberly's face dropped.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Mojo asked.

"Next time will have to be soon if you want to find us. My mom and I are moving." Kimmy said and just as she finished her sentence Mojo gasped as the doll fell to the floor and Kimmy picked it up.

"You're moving?" Mojo asked.

"Yes. She says everything will be better for us somewhere out of Rosewood."

Just as Kimberly finished her sentence the door to her room opened and her mother Emily walked in.

"Kimmy, who were you talking to?" Emily asked curious as she turned on the lights to see her daughter standing alone in her room.

"No one mom, just Mojo." Kimberly said.

"Too bad I missed him, I wanted to say 'Hi'." Emily said as she tucked her daughter into bed. She was used to Kimberly's imaginary friend Mojo. Emily was a single mom since her boyfriend and Kimberly's father Ben Coogan had gotten arrested for killing a scientist at a lab where he used to be a delivery guy.

Emily had told her daughter that her father was a very dangerous man and she had made sure that Kimberly never met her father since she was just a baby when Ben got arrested and Emily knew Ben was bad for Kimberly.

"He really was here mom." Kimberly said as Emily tucked her in. she was unaware of how big danger her daughter was in.

* * *

Several block away from Emily's house there was an abandoned flat but one of the apartment was occupied by an unknown resident. Ben had broken out of jail and he had stolen a suit from the lab he had worked in that was made from a plastic that was designed to bend light instead of absorbing it, making it invisible to the eye.

Ben had stolen the plastic and turned it into a suite that would cover all of him so he couldn't be seen. During the last year he had visited his daughter as her friend Mojo but he had also robbed jewelry stores and selling the goods on the black market but he did keep a little something to give to Kimberly.

"So, you want a better life somewhere else?" Ben said as he picked up a picture of Kimberly.

"She means a place where your father can't find you, but that's nothing to worry about, she'll never move anywhere ever again. I won't let her, you heard that? I WON'T LET HER!" Ben almost yelled as he looked at the picture of Kimberly feeling his anger build up as his hatred for Emily kept growing.

* * *

The next day Emily had dropped of her daughter at the elementary school and said had just gone to have her lunch at her favorite diner. She had ordered a chicken salad and some bottled water, as she was about to pay for her food a voice said. "Here, I'll take care of that." Emily turned around and gasped "Ben!"

"That's right I got released from prison a few weeks ago." Ben said as he paid for Emily's food. "I didn't killed the man so I was released." Ben said as he followed Emily as she picked up her tray trying to leave him.

"And from where did you get that money? What did you steal this time?" Emily asked.

"Look Emmy, I just want to meet my daughter, I got the right as her father." Ben said.

"You lost your rights as a father when you kept robbing those places, you might not have murdered that scientist but you're still not going anywhere near my daughter." Emily said.

"Listen bitch…" Ben said and aggressively grabbed Emily arm.

"HEY!" A voice shouted and as Emily looked over Ben's shoulder she could see another one of her exes, Paige McCullers.

"Emily is this guy bothering you?" Paige asked and looked at Ben like she was ready to attack him.

"We were just talking." Ben said as he let go of Emily. He walked past Paige and whispered "You better not meet me again."

Ben left the diner and Paige walked up to Emily.

"Who was that punk?" Paige asked.

"Kimberly's dad." Emily said.

"Wait what?" Paige asked surprised.

Paige and Emily had dated for a while after Ben was arrested. Emily was happy with Paige but in the long run it was just too much for Emily to handle and she knew Paige was keeping something from her. After they had broken up they still remained close friends and Paige knew everything about Emily's past.

"You should call the police on him." Paige said.

"I know, but I got nothing on him so the police can't help me." Emily said.

Paige and Emily then ate their lunch together and just talked, Emily still had feeling for Paige but with everything going on and Paige being so secret about her past Emily wasn't ready to give Paige another chance just yet.

After their lunch Emily returned to her work, she was distracted all day knowing Ben was still free and he could show up anywhere to kill Emily or worse to hurt Kimberly, Emily were too scared to even think about what Ben would do. After her shift was over she picked up Kimberly form school she drove home, Emily asked Kimberly if she had meet some stranger but Kimberly hadn't seen anyone which just worried Emily even more.

After they had their dinner and Emily had put Kimberly to bed Emily grabbed the phone since she was too worried to get any rest for the night she called Paige.

"Hi Paige, I know it's late but can you please come over? I'm scared and I need someone to talk to." Emily said over the phone.

"Sure I'll come over right away." Paige answered and a few minutes after Emily had hanged up there was a knock at Emily's front door.

Emily opened the door just to see Ben standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I came to see my daughter." Ben said, sounding not as calm as when he had talked to Emily earlier today.

"I told you to stay away from her." Emily said trying to close the door but Ben grabbed the door stopping her from closing it.

"You can't keep her from me forever." Ben said.

"Leave now or I'll call the police." Emily said and Ben groaned as she let go of the door.

"I'll get her someday, sooner than you might think." Ben said as Emily slammed the door in front of him.

Emily quickly locked the door and grabbed a baseball bat to defend herself if Ben would try to force his way in.

Emily stood by the door for a long time just focusing at the door holding her bat ready expecting Ben to try to break through the door at any second.

After a while there was a knock on the door. Emily got worried thinking it was Ben again but she didn't dared to fight since she wasn't violent at all.

After a few tugs at the door handle Emily suddenly heard a click coming from the door.

"Crap." Emily mumbled as she realized her spare key was under the door mat.

The door was slowly pushed opened and Emily held the bat tight hoping it would be enough to scare off any intruder.

Emily let out a breath of relief as she saw Paige walking through the front door.

"Paige." Emily said as she put down the baseball bat and walked up to lock the door.

"Quick, give me the spare key." Emily said almost sounding like she was threatening Paige.

Paige did what Emily said and Emily grabbed the key and locked the door.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"He was here. Paige, Ben was here." Emily said.

Paige walked up close to Emily. "Did he hurt you?" Paige asked with great concern looking closely at Emily trying to see if Emily was hurt in any way.

"He said he'd take Kimberly away from me." Emily said.

"Em." Paige said and grabbed Emily's shoulders. "I'm going to stay here all night if I have to, I won't let anything bad happened to you." Paige said.

Emily loved Paige for a lot of reasons but one thing that stood out was that she always made Emily feel safe when she was around her and even now when they weren't a couple anymore she still made Emily feel safe.

* * *

In Kimberly's room she was sleeping calmly until she felt someone waking her up.

She tiredly opened her eyes and saw that no one was in her room.

"Hi Kimmy." Mojo's soft voice said.

"Mojo!" Kimberly said very excited to hear from her friend.

"Yes it's me and I got something for you." Mojo said. "I got something for you." Mojo said and a pearl neckless appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh Mojo, it's wonderful, thank you so much." Kimberly said as she felt Mojo put the neckless on her.

"Come with me, there is something very special I want to show you." Mojo said as he picked up Kimberly, she laughed as she felt like she was flying.

"Where are we going Mojo?" Kimberly asked.

"You'll see." Mojo said as he opened the window and very gently climbed out holding Kimberly in his arms.

* * *

Emily and Paige were in the living room, Paige had turned on a movie that they were watching to calm Emily down.

Emily didn't know what that movie was since she was too busy looking at Paige, she was happy that Paige was here with her.

When the movie cut to commercial the news suddenly started to air.

"People of Rosewood, there has been another robbery at one of the jewelry stores. We'll now go directly to police officer Toby Cavanaugh for the direct scoop." The news anchor said as the TV filmed the crime scene and office Toby stood in front of the camera saying "There are still no traces from the suspect we have watched the surveillance tape several times and the jewels just disappears into thin air like they are turning invisible." Toby said.

"Any leads." The reporter asked.

"No, this criminal is a ghost, enters and exits without leaving any trace." Toby said.

"Is there any way you can catch this burglar?" The reporter asked.

"We still haven't found any evidence but we got our best men working on the case and we will find our ghost." Toby said and Emily turned off the TV.

"Worried?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how but I know that's Ben who broke into those stores." Emily said.

"But how can he do that, can he turn invisible or something?" Paige asked then Emily gasped as she remembered Ben telling her about the plastic that could turn invisible a few years before he got arrested.

"MOJO!" Emily said in panic.

"Who?" Paige asked as Emily ran into Kimberly's bed room, tackling up the door just to see that the room was empty. "Kimberly? Kimberly are you in here? Kimmy! Kimmy?" Emily yelled in panic but it was in vain, Kimberly was gone. Emily broke down in tears as she knew her beloved daughter was now gone.

"How long was it since Ben was here?" Paige asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Emily cried.

Then it was just quiet, Emily looked up to see that now Paige was gone as well.

* * *

Kimberly was holding Mojo's hand as they walked through a parking lot, Kimberly felt very concerned being so far away from home this late at night.

"Now we're here." Mojo said as he stopped in front of a car.

"Do you want me to get in the car?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes Kimmy." Mojo said as the door opened.

"But it'll look like the car is driving itself." Kimberly said as she took a scared step back. "Isn't that dangerous?" She asked, for the first time in her life she didn't felt safe around Mojo.

"No Kimmy, not at all." Mojo said.

"I don't know." Kimberly said feeling very scared.

"Ok, how about if I let you see me, will that make you feel better?" Mojo said.

Then Ben took for his mask revealing his face, everything from his neck down was still invisible but his face was entirely revealed to Kimberly.

"Hi Kimmy." Ben said to Kimberly who took a terrified step back.

"You're a man?" Kimberly said. She started to walk backwards and said "I have to go now Mojo, mom says I'm not allowed to play with strangers."

Ben kept walking towards the terrified Kimberly and said "But I'm not a stranger Kimmy. I'm your father."

When Kimberly heard him say father she gasped. "MY father? Go away! My mom said you are dangerous. They put you in jail." She said and Ben got frustrated and grabbed his daughter's wrist, his grip hurt her as his calm voice turned aggressive.

"That doesn't matter, you're coming with me NOW!"

Kimberly struggled in vain due to her father's superior strength he easily pulled her to the car.

"No, let me go." Kimberly said.

"You're getting into the car." Ben said aggressively.

"No chance buddy." A dark voice said and before Ben had any time to react something tackled him so hard he fell to the ground and lost his grip on Kimberly.

Kimberly looked up to see a woman she had only heard about up until now.

The woman was wearing a dark suite with a red bat drawn on her chest, she was wearing red gloves and booth with the same color, the woman wore a bat shaped mask that covered most of her face but it didn't cover her long auburn hair and she wore a cape that was red on the inside but black on the outside.

The woman tuned to Kimberly and bent down to make sure Ben hadn't hurt her.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked.

"You're Batwoman." Kimberly said. She knew Batwoman from almost everywhere, she was Rosewoods hero, she protected the inocent and punchined the bad guys.

"It's time to get you home you mom is…" Batwoman said when she suddenly fell down.

"I should have known you would interfere, you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Ben said. He had put on his mask and was now completely invisible as he started to fight Batwoman.

Batwoman threw some of her batrangs but they all missed.

"Coogan you are a danger to your own daughter you must stop." Batwoman said as she felt something hit her in the gut.

"That doesn't matter, with this suite I can do whatever I want and not the police, not Emily, not even you can stop me." Ben said as Paige threw a powerful right hook to where she heard Ben voice.

She hit perfectly and she managed to rip of his mask. "So that's where you were." Batwoman said as she threw a few more punches at Ben until she had knocked him out.

After the short fight Batwoman looked down at Ben and said "Now it's time for you greatest disappearing act, no one is going to see you for ten to twenty years.

* * *

A few days later Emily was getting ready to pack, she had found a new place where she and Kimberly could move and they would be safe from Ben. Emily was overjoyed when Kimberly had returned home and now whit Ben in jail Emily was ready to forget and move on.

She called Paige's call phone but she only got to voice mail.

"Hi Paige it is Emily. I just wanted to say I'm moving in three days and if you want to give us another shot you can stop by at any time… oh god this is so embarrassing can you please call me when you get this?" Emily said.

When Emily stood outside Kimberly's room she heard her daughter say "Mom and I are going to move, even if dad would break out of jail he'll never find us."

Emily quickly opened the door and ran into her daughter's room. She could see Kimberly standing alone talking to an opened window.

"Kimmy, who were you talking to now?" Emily asked imagining the worse.

"Just Batwoman, mom." Kimberly said and Emily instantly calmed down.

"Oh, her again." Emily said as she closed the window.

"But she was here for real" Kimberly said.

"I know Kimmy, I know." Emily said.

What Emily didn't knew was that Batwoman was standing on the roof guarding the house. Batwoman quickly checked her cellphone to see that she had gotten a voice mail.

The voice mail said: **"Hi Paige it is Emily. I just wanted to say I'm moving in three days and if you want to give us another shot you can stop by at any time… oh god this is so embarrassing can you please call me when you get this?"**

Paige sighed and said, "I better call her tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N2:** **Ok, did anyone expect this to be a Paige is Batman story?**

 **Since the writing for my current stories isn't going so well I decided to go back to where I began and since my first story was a Paige is Batman story I figured I should try to write one to see it that would break the writer's block and I can focus on my other stories now.**


End file.
